Unusual mages
by AmeOnnaNia
Summary: Three friends find themselves in the world of Fairy Tail. How will they survive? Is everything just a dream? Read and find out! Possible lemons later in the story. OC STORY! LaxusxOc StingxOc ZancrowxOc


_**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! **_

_**COVER IMAGE: BASE IS MIRAJANE ALSO OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!**_

Where: _Planet Earth_

Who: _Nia Anaberria Collin, Elizabeth Julia Mitcki, Cheza Lor_

Why? _Only gods know_

Three girls were walking down the streets of Osaka, Japan.

One of them was tall, and with her medium long brown hair and green eyes, she gave the aura of a strong and protective person. She wore black jeans and a white coat with her black shoes.

The second one, much smaller had long hip-lenght black hair and black eyes. She was wearing black jeans along with her black boots and leather jacket. Every five seconds she would glance at the first one with an angry look on her face.

The third one, who looked like she fell asleep walking, was actualy a normal looking person, with her short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin coloured boots would make a small trace in the snow. Her brown jacket looked old but still looked somehow pretty.

All three of them, were freezing to death.

„Seriously Nia, we shoul have taken the damn cab." The black eyed one said looking at the woman with the white coat. Nia locked her green eyes with the black ones. Fight was just about start.

„You two shut up! I don't want another argument, okay? Wa are walking! Deal with it."

„But Cheza-" Julia was silenced by Cheza's death glare, a glare that could match Erza from Fairy Tail. Nia, ignoring Cheza and Julia continued to walk. She was too busy to realize that she was cold too. The only thing that was on her mind was the store they were heading. The only anime store that was close to their homes. And that shop had the zodiac keys witch Lucy uses. _I need to get those keys, even if i had to tore someones arm. _

„Nia, we are here." Beth said in a suddenly cheerfull voice.

Snapping her head up, Nia found herself in front of the keys in an instant. Quickly glancing at her friends direction she saw Julia on the other side of the store picking up Mirajane's black dress and Gray's necklace. Turning her head to the other direction, Nia saw Cheza looking at the earrings set. She smiled and picked up the key collection witch even had the key of the 13th gate!

„Young girl, you seem to be very interested in those keys" Looking up again Nia saw a old tiny woman in front of her. Her voice sounded familiar. „Yes, actually I kinda belive in horoscope and that stuff." She said with a small smile. The woman was looking strangely at her for a second, the next thing Nia saw was the woman giving her a rusty old key with a kind smile on her face.

„Well then, this key has been in my family for a long time. My grandmother used to tell me stores about this key" the woman slowly sad. Suddenly both Julia and Cheza were at Nia's side listening to the old lady.

„My grandmother told me that this is the key of Uchu-Shin. The space god. She told me that she once traveled to another world and came back with it. But I am not that kind of a person who would belive in those things, so I'm giving the key to you. To me actually it holds no dear memories." Nia's mouth were wide open as were Cheza's and Julia's. In some corner of her mind Nia knew that those were just stories.

Quickly, she was heading home with a large bag that holded the set of keys, Mirajane's poster and Juvia's costume. The key the old lady gave here was in her right pocket. Secretly Nia was planing to try and do the ''impossible'' when she comes home.

Standing in the basement, Nia looked around herself and and took a deep breath. The key was on the old nightstand her mother put down in the basement five years ago.

Five years ago on Nia's nineth birthday her mother bought her a necklace with an engraved symbol of tiger in chinese. Nia never took it of, and right now that necklace had the weight of an elephant. Something was wrong and even Julia and Cheza who were sitting in the corner of the room were nervous.

„Oj Nia? Will you do something? You are starting to creep me out.." Julia comented silently. Nia sighted and went to the door, already giving up. „There's no point in this.. This is stupid." Nia said with a boring expression. „Agreed." Cheza said from the other side of the small basment.

Just in that moment, in that second the rusty key started to vibrate. The blond, black and brown head were immediatly turned to se what was going on. The key, suddenly immune to gravity started to levitate in the air.

„Oh-My-Sweet-Jesus!" said the girls in unison. Their eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The key started to glow a bright green colour and the basement was suddenly empty. Both the girls and the key gone without a trace.

Julia *POV* (Point of view)

„Where the hell am I?!" I shouted suddenly felling angry. Looking around all I saw was a green forest.

„This is not Nia's basement..." I said quietly. I started to walk pointlessly. Well, until I heard a scream and then a couple of explosions. I ran in the direction of from where the sound of explosion was heard. After a rather long run I found myself in front of a familiar building. With a familliar sign and a familliar name.

„Fairy tail?" I said in disbelief. Second after I said that, the doors were blown up. A piece of mirror landed in front of me. With an uneasy feeling, I picked it up and looked at my reflexsion. Then I screamed dropping the mirror and starting to cry.

_What the hell? I turned into a eight year old?! No wonder I got tired of running. I'm-I'm.. I'm.. _ I felt my lids close and my body hitting the hard ground. The last thing I saw was a male not much older than me, shaking me and trying to wake me up.

_Laxus..?_

Cheza *POV*

I woke up in the middle of a room, a rather old looking one. Where the hell am I?

„So you are finally awake." A deep voice said next to me. Turning my head I saw Sabertooth's guild master, Jiemma. I started to shake in fear knowing that he could kill me with one movement of his hand. He chukled at my reaction, and with one of his big hands grabbed a plate of food which was located on a small table near my bed.

„Dont worry kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. But since you are a kid and I found you alone in the woods, with so much magical power, I took you to my guild's infirmitary. As you owe me now, In return you will join my guild and learn a type of lost magic. I see great potential in you. Do not disapoint me."

I gulped i more fear than before. But something was odd. I felt tiny and small.

„P-please is there any mirror nearby?" I asked. He 'hmph'-ed and turned his head towards the door which were leading to the bathroom. I managed to climb out of the bed. _Weird I dont remember anyone having such a huge bed.._

I walked slowly to the bathroom in which was a big mirror. And I could finally se myself, an eight year old with too big chlothes.

I screamed, and continued screaming until I passed out.

Nia *POV*

I woke up with a headache. I woke up in a cold thin ucomfy bed. And currently, I was walking down a dark claustrophobic looking hallway. I already realized I was younger, smaller an eight year old to be precise. My eyes suddenly cougt a tall female person down the hallway.

„Um, hello?" I said unsure of what to do. The person turned around.

A female? Yes

With chicken legs? Yes

When she looked at me, in that second when her eyes connected wih mine, something changed in me. Something broke. I ran to her oddly shaped leg and hugged her.

„Please, dont leave me!" I said in a hysteric tone, tears already flowing. I looked up unsure what to do next. I met her cold eyes, in one second she was kleeling in front of me.

„First thing, stop crying. Second my name is Kyouka, Kyouka Reiseiten. And third have some manners. You cant just run to someone, hug their leg. Understood?" I watched her for a moment, eyes still red from crying. Then slowly I nodded.

„Oj Kyouka what is taking you so long?!" a male voice jelled. It sounded horrifying to me. In an act typical for a child i hid behind her leg. A few second later, a nineteenyear old male appeared. He looked like a cat.

Jup. Tail. Ears.

And as foolish as reckless I could be, I started to laugh. But the problem is, I never laugh normally. When I laugh I sound like a dying unicorn.

Yup, I cant even laugh right.

„Hey what are you laughing at?! Kyouka you said you'll experiment on this one why is she running around?"

At the mention of the word 'experiment' my laughter was replaced by tears and sobs. I looked up at Kyouka, her eyes were distant but stil cold.

„I'll keep her." She said quietly.

„What?! A human?! Are you insane?! What will END think of this, huh? You think you can find a brat in the woods and keep it here? Who knows from what parents she comes." The male said.

„Enough Jackal, I already decided." When she said that I immediatly hugged her leg again. She cleared her throat and I could se the word written in her eyes: MANNERS.

„Oh, right I'm sorry." I said quietly.

She nodded her head and started walking down the hallway, we came in front of some kind old rusty doors. Before we got into another room, I turned my head to se Jackal still standing there. I made a grimace in his direction. He growled which made me run after Kyouka or should I say, mom?

Review guys!

Sorry for some spelling mistakes. I'm learnin english for eight-nine years but there are still some mistakes to be found.. Hehehe. Well till next time! I promise I'll update next weekend


End file.
